


Mon Amor

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan knows French and Latin, M/M, Sicfic, Swearing, logan wants him to sleep, virgil is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil gets sick, and Logan is the only one there to help him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Mon Amor

**Author's Note:**

> in case you’re wondering why there are so many FOB jokes, it’s because I had them on repeat while I wrote most of this.

Virgil coughed until his head hurt. He couldn’t be sick! No, he had places to be and things to do! He had to help Thomas make sure he didn’t embarrass himself, he had to make sure Roman didn’t hurt himself fighting the dragon witch again, he had to stop Patton from spending the entire day petting a dog he walked past, and he had to help Logan!  
Virgil’s face got warm after thinking about Logan, and it wasn’t because of his fever. Virgil had tried to hide his huge crush on Logan, knowing that the logical side would never like Virgil the same way.  
Virgil trudged out of bed to the kitchen, trying to find some tea or medicine to help him sleep. Damn, he could really use Remy right about now.  
He looked through the cabinets, trying to find where Patton had put the medicine.  
“Virgil? What are you doing?” Virgil looked behind him from where he knelt on the counter, trying to reach the top shelf of a cabinet, and saw Logan walk in with a cup of iced coffee.  
“L-Logan! Hey, I was just-“ Virgil coughed, cutting himself off, which was probably for the best, as Virgil knew he was sure to embarrass himself in front of his not-so-small crush.  
“Virgil, are you ill? If you are, you should be resting, not doing- well, whatever it is.” Logan replied.  
“Oh, yeah, yeah. You’re right. I was just, er, looking for some medicine. And maybe tea. Can you ask Patton where he put the stuff?” Virgil sniffled.  
“I’m afraid Patton is our right now. He got called up to help Thomas with something about making cookies.”  
“What about Roman?”  
“Off in the Imagination somewhere. Probably fighting the dragon witch again. Or the manticore-chimera.” Well, Virgil has already failed at his job to not let Roman get hurt.  
Logan mumbled something about how combining creatures that were already parts of other animals would simply be a more extreme chimera when Virgil realized what that meant.  
Virgil and Logan were alone together. Half of Virgil’s mind went off thinking about what that could mean if Virgil embarrassed himself with no one else present to stop him, while the other half began singing the Fall Out Boy song.  
Virgil tried to ignore that fact that Logan was still standing behind him, probably watching Virgil fumble around the top shelf for the NyQuill.  
“Virgil, do you require assistance?” Logan asked after about a minute of Virgil struggling to reach the sleeping medication.  
“Yeah. Can you get the NyQuill?” Virgil reluctantly said to the taller side.Technically, they were all the same height as Thomas, but sometimes Thomas imagined someone as being taller, and apparently it was Logan’s day to be the tall one.  
“It should be ‘will’, but yes, of course,” Logan reached to get the medicine for him while Virgil tried not to think about how close Logan was to him.  
“Virgil, if you require sleeping medication, you should make sure not to take too much. An overdose of acetaminophen can be fatal.”  
“Well, maybe you should stay with me to make sure I don’t die.”  
It took a second for Virgil to realize what he had said. Why did he tell him that? Shit! He was such an idiot, and now Logan would hate him forever, and-  
“Of course. Besides, you need proper rest to recover quickly.”  
“Y-Yeah. Okay.” Virgil knew he shouldn’t worry about Logan hating him, but he was Anxiety, after all! And it was even worse when Logan was around.  
Virgil slowly walked to his room, NyQuill in hand and what felt like his brain being hammered over and over again by Remus’s morningstar weapon.  
“I’ve got all this ringing in my ears and none on my fingers,” Virgil laughed at his own stupid Fall Out Boy joke wile Logan gave him a confused look.  
“Why would you have ringing on your fingers? And why is there ringing in your ears? Are you making a joke?” Logan asked.  
“No, it’s a Fall Out Boy song.” Virgil explained. “And I have no idea why it’s called that because Pete never says any of those words on the song. But hey, that’s Fall Out Boy for you.”  
Logan just nodded. “Virgil, you need to lay down, maybe have some tea, and go to sleep,” he instructed. “So get in bed.”  
Virgil was too tired to argue, so he crawled under his Nightmare Before Christmas blanket and filled the medicine cup to the brim. Logan started to say something, but closed his mouth when Virgil drained the cup all in one gulp.  
“That was too much,” Logan warned ashe sat on the bed next to Virgil. “The average person age twelve and up should take only thirty milliliters every six hours, and you just took much more than that!”  
Virgil just shrugged, not really caring as long as he got to sleep quicker. “Whatever,” he mumbled as he suddenly began to feel very drowsy.  
“Well, now that the effects of acetaminophen are already starting to take effect, is there anything you would like? Should I get your some toast or tea?” Logan asked.  
“Nah, I’m good.” Virgil said as Logan stood up. “Wait. Can you stay?”  
Virgil silently cursed himself. Why did he have to say that? Now Logan would realize how hopelessly in love with him Virgil was, and it would ruin the friendship they had built and-  
“Of course.” Logan nodded, shifting so that Virgil could comfortably lean his head on Logan’s shoulder, which Virgil did, but not before taking another shot of the medicine.  
“G’night, Lo. Love you.” Virgil said as he drifted off to sleep.  
It was only when Virgil woke up did he remember what he said.  
“Shit!” Virgil shot up from where he had been sleeping on Logan’s shoulder. Wait- Logan was still there? Could that mean that Logan didn’t totally hate Virgil for being such an idiot with no filter? “Shit! Sweet Frank Iero, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, Logan!”  
“Virgil, calm down. I don’t hate you. I never could.” Logan explained. “But tell me the truth, Virgil. Is it true? What you said before you fell asleep?”  
“Yeah,” Virgil closed his eyes and waited for Logan to storm out or go tell Roman and Patton so they could make fun of him, but Virgil wasn’t expecting what Logan said next.  
“I think I do, too.”  
“You what?” Virgil couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“I think I love you, too.” Logan clarified, a blush creeping up his face, which couldn’t have possibly matched the shade of red Virgil’s face was surely turning.  
“Really?” Virgil asked in not more than a whisper. “You’re not joking with me?”  
“Of course not, mon amor.”  
“What does that mean?” Virgil asked.  
“It’s French. For ‘my love’.”  
Virgil didn’t know what to say to that. What was he supposed to do?  
“Virgil, you need to rest before you worry too much, alright, amor meus?”  
“What language is that?”  
“It’s Latin.”  
“Wow, dead languages much?” Virgil laughed, and for once he didn’t fear that Logan would be angry or hate him, or any of the terrible things Virgil had imagined when he first realized his crush on the logical side, which turned out to not be such a hopeless romance, after all.


End file.
